Sleeping Beauty
by ldreed
Summary: Staring a new series, and this is going to be a one-shot with a few chapters. Won't delve too deep into Disney's version. When Prince Edward hears a melodic voice, who does it turn out to be?
1. Prologue

Disney Series: Sleeping Beauty

There once was a castle nestled deep in the hills of a faraway foreign land, and the king and queen of that castle happily ruled over their people. They had not thought that they would ever want a child when they first got married, because it was an arranged marriage. But as time passed, and their people showed their loyalty, affection grew between the king and queen. One day they realized that they wanted a child. After a long time of waiting, they finally were rewarded with a beautiful baby girl. They were very happy, and they named her Isabella, because she brought such beauty to their lives.

The entire kingdom rejoiced, knowing that this was a wonderful day for not only their leaders but them as well; a holiday was proclaimed on that day. King Carlisle of the kingdom neighboring King Charles' own kingdom came to celebrate with his young son, Prince Edward who was at the age of five. Over the dinner that was held that night, the two kings were seated next to each other so that they could chat. But what turned into a chat was the agreement to unite their two kingdoms. It was on the night of Isabella's birthday that the two kings declared that the prince and princess would one day marry.

The night carried on and as Princess Isabella slept nearby, Prince Edward could not stop thinking of her. He didn't want to seem improper- after all, these would be his future people if he were to be married to princess Isabella, but all he wanted to do was stare at the beautiful baby. As Edward was fighting with himself about whether or not he should go and stare at Isabella, a bright shaft of light shone done on the ballroom floor in front of the massive dining tables. All attending the dinner were silenced when they noticed the light.

Three good fairies glided down onto the granite and they were none other than Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. These were the three fairies who had agreed to help the kings and queens of this magical and enchanted land. They had taken a liking to King Charles' and Queen Renee, and wanted to give their blessings to the new baby.

First to give her blessing was Flora, the wisest of the three fairies. "Little princess," she said softly as she came up to the cradle set near the queen and king. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." She waved her wand above Isabella and a wondrous golden light bathed the infant, and if possible, she grew even lovelier.

Next was Fauna. She walked silently up to the princess and gazed at her for a moment, deciding. When she had come to a decision she said, "My gift shall be the gift of song." And as Fauna waved her dainty wand above Isabella's small head, a flock of colorful birds magically appeared and sang their delightful song.

Merryweather took a step toward the cradle, but before she could give the final blessing, a gust of wind blew open the doors. There was a flash of lightning, a crack of thunder, and then darkness. All of the candles were blown out, and everyone was left in a luminous green glowing light as it took the shape of a woman. It was the fairy Maleficent, and she had arrived because she was angry that she wasn't invited to the party. King Charles had offered her a fourth place among the allegiance of fairies, but she refused, claiming that she was much better than that.

"Since the previous rulers of this land have decided not to invite me to _anything_ around here, I thought that I would come to _this_ party and give my own blessing." The wicked fairy said in her scratchy voice that was dripping with disdain. "And since you thought that I shouldn't be allowed to give your precious daughter my 'blessing' I am anyways!" She smiled her sinister smile and walked up to baby Isabella's cradle. She was still sleeping, and didn't stir when Maleficent spoke to all of the peasants and the two royal families in the room. "Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday," she promised looking everyone in the eye, "She shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel... and die."

The queen cried out in despair and ran to hold her baby tightly to her chest, but the wicked fairy paid her no attention. She laughed as if she were a child winning a game, and to her, she was winning this game. King Charles could not let this go on any longer. "Seize that... Creature!" He commanded the soldiers standing nearby. They ran toward her, weapons ready, but they couldn't reach her before she disappeared in a burst of green fire and smoke.

Merryweather felt horrible, for she knew that she could not do anything to break the curse, but she could change it some. She approached Queen Renee and smiled a little to show that she wanted to help. "Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep and from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Edward's sharp intake of breath was not heard among the people standing near him but he was watching everything the whole time. _I hope that kiss will be mine... I feel that she is my one true love._ A vision of the sleeping princess appeared before the crowd, and as it soon disappeared, King Charles ordered everyone to burn every spinning wheel in the kingdom at once.

Flora came up with a brilliant plan as King Carlisle and Price Edward left to their own kingdom to burn all of the spinning wheels there. "We will dress as peasants and take the princess to our secluded cottage in the forest." Her eyes were lit up with the idea that they could finally be of service to the royal family after all of the time that they kept watch over them. "Yes! That is a brilliant idea! And once young Isabella has passed her first day of her sixteenth year, we can bring her back to marry Prince Edward!" Merryweather said clapping her hands. All three fairies jumped up and down and immediately used their magical wands to change their appearance to that of a peasant.

The king and queen agreed- reluctantly- to give their beloved baby to the trusted fairies. "It's the only way," said King Charles as he held his crying wife and watched the disguised fairies hurry towards their cottage.


	2. Sixteen Years Later

_Sixteen Years Later..._

"Hey Edward! Where're you going?" My best friend Phillip yelled after me. I smiled, despite my sour mood. I stopped and turned around to face him. "I am going for a ride with me, myself and I... And you're not going to come, not even after you think that I've stopped paying attention to see if you're following me or not." Phillip's face fell, knowing I wouldn't let him get away with following me this time.

I stepped closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Phillip, I know you mean well, and that you're also doing what my mother asked you to do... But I'm asking you to disobey everyone- except for me in this case- and do whatever the hell it is you want. Go court some girls, go on a horseback ride- something that _you _want to do. Today is your day!" I smiled at him and then spoke again when he was about to protest. "And don't even worry about my family, they won't do anything to harm you, I'll work it out with them when I get back... I won't be but a few hours, I promise. Have fun my good friend." I jumped up into my horse's saddle and we galloped out of the castle gates.

I finally felt free. I had been feeling trapped these past few days since my mother and father kept talking about the beautiful princess that I was to marry soon. They were acting like we were old friends, and saying that I would love her with all of my heart. I seriously doubted that... I trusted my parents, but I also didn't want to judge a person that I didn't even remember by what they were saying about him or her.

I let Samson wander where he wanted to go, knowing he would take me home when I asked him to. Samson was my best friend. Even when Phillip failed to help me, or cheer me up, Samson was there. I had grown up with him as the only horse I rode, and we really were the best of buddies.

A melodic voice broke into my thoughts; it sounded like it was a woman, maybe around my age. "Come Samson, lets go find her." I urged him forward into a gallop towards the the voice. We were going fast, so it's not a surprise that Samson nor did I notice a log that was in our path. We were launched into the air and I fell out of the saddle and into a small pond. I sat up, soaking wet, and saw that Samson had landed on his feet. "No carrots for you!" I said getting up and taking my hat, cape and boots off to dry. I laid them on the log that Samson flew over and plopped down on a patch of grass near the spot where the spoiled thing was already grazing.

I closed my eyes, but a moment later, I heard that woman's voice again, and opened my eyes to see that some small animals were taking my things. _That's odd... _I tied Samson to a tree and followed the animals; it turned out that they were heading right for the host to the melodic voice that I had been hearing earlier. I watched in wonder as the animals made it look like there was an invisible man in the clothes, and then they danced with the girl! She kept singing as if this happened every day. I couldn't help but inch closer...

Soon I found myself standing behind her, but she didn't even notice when I tentatively held her hands in mine. She had closed her eyes and was still singing; I decided to join in and see if she would notice then. I happened to recognize the song, and sang the male part of it, smiling when she whirled around to see who was with her.

"Hi... Um..." I chuckled nervously. I hadn't realized how pretty she was until now; I had a perfect view of her long curly mahogany hair, her full red lips, and her curvy yet slim body. She really was a beauty, and coupled with her voice, I was dazzled and rendered speechless. I laughed again and rubbed the back of my neck, ducking my head slightly as she scrutinized me.

"Uh, I'm... Edward" I decided to take off the "prince", I didn't want her to know that quite yet... And it was nice to be a normal person every once in awhile. She stuck her hand out and I took it just as she said, "Isabella. But please, call me Bella." _Beautiful, huh? Well, her parents got that right._ "Nice to meet you. I was wondering what a pretty girl like you would be doing out here?" I said, using my crooked smile that I was famous for back home.

She just smirked and turned her back on me, walking towards her small pile of things. "My... Mother and aunts have always told me not to talk to strangers." She said and even though she wasn't singing, she still had an attractive voice. I followed her lithely, thankful- for once- for my fencing lessons, as they made me agile as a fox. "Then lets make it so that we're not strangers. We already know each other's names, now what I want to know is..." I was taking a leap, but I did propose that we become friends- at least. "Where is your father... You said your "mother and aunts" but what about your father?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Bella still kept her back to me, but answered my question nonetheless. "I don't know, really. As long as I can remember, I've been living with my aunts- and my mother." She laughed, as if it were some joke. Suddenly, she turned on her heel and sat down on a smooth stone facing me. I smiled as I got to see her face again. It was a wondrous sight to gaze upon.

I must have been staring, because Bella cleared her throat and looked at me pointedly. "So, how about _your _family? You must have one, what, with your attire." Looks and smarts. This was turning out to be one interesting creature. I raised my eyebrow and looked her strait in the eye as I answered her. "I am Prince Edward, and first in line to hail the throne of which my parents are currently occupying." _Might as well be honest._

Bella did a double take on me when she heard what I said. "You've got to be kidding- and even if you weren't, then why would you waste your time with me. Me, of all people, when you could be with _anyone_ you wanted? It doesn't make sense..." She glared at me, daring me to say the wrong thing. I thought over my words before I said anything.

"When I left my home today, I wasn't in the best of moods. I was being a selfish prince, and when I saw you- heard your voice and saw your beauty, I realized that I was doing exactly what I had vowed I would never do." I said, hoping Bella would believe me. I wanted to earn her friendship at least so that I could get to know her better. "I know that you probably think that I'm just this stuck up prince from a stuck up family who's lying to you right now, but I'm not, and I really want to get to know you. You seem like a very interesting person." I rubbed the back of my neck again and ran my hand through my hair- my nervous habits.

Bella looked away and thought for a moment. When she noticed the setting sun, her eyes widened and she whipped her head back to me. "Oh no! I'm going to be late! My mother and aunts are throwing me a party!" She jumped up and gathered her things, putting her shawl on, completely forgetting that I was sitting there.

"I brought my horse with me, I could give you a ride if you would like?" I made into a question- a choice. I didn't want to push her away by being too forward. She looked at the setting sun again, and after a moment turned back to me. "Uhhhh... Ugh, I guess I have to accept. They'll murder me if I don't come to my own birthday party... Besides, I'm sure they'd be happy to see that I brought a man home with me." She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

I couldn't stop smiling myself as I considered what the true meaning behind her words were. She cleared her throat and gestured for me to reveal where my horse was, obviously impatient now. I offered my hand which she took, and quickly walked toward Samson. _She called me a man! A man, and she said that her family would be happy to meet one... In a manner of speaking. _I was getting ahead of myself. _Remember, you don't want to push her away. She is your one shot at true happiness!_

"Why are you shaking your head?" Bella's soft voice interrupted my thoughts. I glanced at her, "I... Um..." We waking into the clearing just then, and I inwardly sighed in relief- I wouldn't have to explain my thoughts to her. I offered her a boost, but she ignored me and jumped up into the saddle with ease, never mind her skirt or her bare feet.

I heaved a deep breath as I swung into the saddle myself, hoping I knew what I was getting into. "You need to follow my exact instructions, alright? Or you will get very lost... And don't worry about getting home, I can tell that your horse here will be fully able to get you home." Bella had leaned against my back and wrapped her arms around my torso as she whispered into my ear.

The ride to Bella's little home was excruciating and very tempting. I had a pretty good idea that she knew how much I was attracted to her and was willing to use that to her advantage. Her hands kept dipping below my trousers, and just as she was about to touch my shaft, she would trail her back up to my bellybutton. She would also nibble on my ear every time Samson had to jump over something- which was quite a lot might I add.

It was all very frustrating... But also _very_ pleasurable. If I ever did get closer to Bella, then I had a good idea that I would enjoy being her company very much. Because it seemed like she was just as- if not more- attracted to me as I was to her.


	3. The Confession

**A/N: I know that it's been a long time and that my previous chapters in this story probably weren't all that long or great- but! Now that I have my laptop back, I can type better 'cause it has a keyboard that I like so much more than my parents' computer's keyboard! So, I hope that this doesn't disappoint, and that ya'll still follow me after all of this time!**

"Oh, my goodness! Edward, that was so much fun!" I said as I gracefully jumped down from Edward's horse Samson. Edward gave me a quizzical look and jumped down himself. "You've never ridden a horse?"

I laughed, knowing that it was an uncommon thing. "Yes, I have never ridden a horse... I've kind of lived a sheltered life with my aunts. Speaking of which, you must come in and meet them! They would love for me to finally find a man like you! They are always talking about me marrying a prince and living happily ever after and-" I interrupted myself, noticing the distraught look on Prince Edward's face.

"What's wrong?" I took a step forward and touched his arm, hoping he wasn't going to leave me and never come back. This was the first human contact that I had had in sixteen years.

He seemed to wake up, and then focused his eyes on me. "Nothing, I'm just a little worried that your family won't like me. That they might be... Uh, how do I say this? Disappointed? I'm not the best prince there is to show off." His voice was a little higher than it was before, but still a beautiful soft velvet that made me want to close my eyes and listen to him all day.

I stepped even closer to him- so close that I was standing chest to chest with him, and I had to crane my neck a little to see eye to eye with him. But I enjoyed this, because it made me just that much closer to him. I said, "Well I think you _are_ worth showing off. And my family will approve of any man that I deem worthy of my company… They have taught me that much at least." Edward smiled and then leaned in and I closed my eyes. I was hoping for him to kiss me on the lips, but he kissed me on the cheek instead. _Oh well, I'll just have to steal a kiss from him later tonight. My aunts will most likely invite him to stay the night- since he is so far from… Well, anywhere really._

Edward chuckled and then gestured to the door. "Shall we?" He asked playfully, mock bowing. I just rolled my eyes and knocked on the door before opening it. I stepped in and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him inside- just in case he was thinking about sneaking away while my back was turned to him. My aunts always tried pulling that on me, and it hadn't worked in years.

For some reason, the entire ground floor was darkened. The window shutters were closed, no candles were lit; it confused me. I groaned. I suddenly realized why my aunts would close all of the windows- they were trying to surprise me. I felt Edward's hot breath on my neck as he leaned his face close to my ear.

"Why is it so dark in here? Did you forget a small detail?" A shiver ran down my spine as my mind went wild. _Maybe my meddling aunts had left me the house to myself for the night? No! Bella, why would your aunts leave you alone? You just said so yourself- they are _meddling_!_

Just as I was thinking about slapping my forehead at my own stupidity, I heard "SURPRISE!!!!!" And then my (what do you know? Meddling!) aunts popped out of various hiding spots with huge smiles on their faces.

I cringed when they saw Edward, but they just looked at him as if he was part of the plan. They came up to me and each gave me a hug, even though I kept a hold of Edward's hand.

"Sixteen years old! I never thought that we would see this day! I'm so happy for you Aurora!" Aunt Flora said when she let go of my form. I glared at her, because she used my fake name in front of Edward. That would force me to explain some things to him later.

"Ha ha! Thank you, Aunt Flora! I never thought I would see this day either!" I cleared my throat, getting down to business. "Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, and Aunt Merryweather, this is Pri- Edward. Edward, these are my aunts I was telling you about." I nervously showed him who was who. I hoped that they wouldn't get mad at me and send Edward away; I really wanted to get to know him better.

Merryweather stepped up closer and looked Edward over. He stood there, not insulted by her staring. I was glad that he wasn't going to put up a fight, because my aunts would fight right back. "Hmmm. Well, it looks like you have brought home a worthy man, young Aurora. Now, we must celebrate your birthday."

"You're sixteenth!" My Aunt Fauna chimed in. I laughed at their silliness. They always talked about how my sixteenth birthday would be a great one. I glanced back at Edward and thought _maybe it will be a great birthday after all._

"Let's cut the cake, and then open your presents!" Flora said, winking at me suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. We all moved toward the table in the designated dining area- although it did not look like a proper one. I sat at the head of the table, and Edward politely sat at the other end. I was saddened, missing him being beside me quickly, but knew it was for my aunts' sake.

The rest of the night seemed to drag on, and I couldn't seem to stop looking at Edward. It was killing me that I could not touch him or talk to him alone like I had just a couple of hours ago.

When the "party" did finally end, my aunts showed Edward to the guest bedroom- that was right across the hall from my bedroom. I didn't even know why we had a guest bedroom, but I was very excited at that fact.

I was hoping that Edward would drop his little gentlemanly act and sneak into my room tonight. "Goodnight Bella! Sleep well." Aunt Flora said as she and my other aunts backed out of my room and went downstairs to their own. I sat up in bed immediately after my door closed and hoped- prayed almost- that Edward would come in here.

{*}

I sat in my bed and waited. I shivered a little when I heard the slight creaking of the old floorboards just outside my door.

I could see a shadow seep under my door from the moonlight. He hesitated and then gently and quietly opened the door.

First his bronze hair, then his pale but beautiful face could be seen from the small crack. I giggled a little as those deep green eyes pierced mine and I waved my hand for him to come in. He smiled and then stepped in and closed the door slowly, so it wouldn't make a sound. He swiftly came to sit next to me on the bed, and when I crossed my legs, he followed suit.

"Hi." I said. My mind was a little muggy from his strong and heady scent that wafted over to my face and swirled into my nose, making me feel a little tipsy. He chuckled and caught my shoulder. I must have been swaying… Or he just wanted to touch my skin.

_Stop it, Bella! Why would he want to do that? He's just staying here because your crazy aunts forced him to, _and_ he is probably far from his home! He does not want you in _any_ way!_ There must have been an odd look on my face because Edward shook my shoulder a little. "Are you alright, Bella?"

He did seem a little concerned. I couldn't help myself any longer. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I didn't have any experience to go off of, only the books that I had read before.

Thankfully though, he led me through the kiss. At first our lips just moved against each other, but when his tongue brushed my bottom lip I pulled back. My breathing was sporadic and ragged, like I had just run for a long period of time. So was Edward's, and that gave me an odd sense of satisfaction.

I smiled. He smiled, but wouldn't stop looking at me in that… Way. I couldn't describe it, and it made me feel warm and tingly inside. I know I sound stupid, but I'm telling the truth.

"What?" I asked playfully.

He didn't answer right away; instead he put his hand to my cheek and cupped my face as if it were a newborn babe. I put my hand over his and leaned my face into his hand, craving his touch.

"Did you know that you're the most beautiful women that I have ever seen?" Edward asked. His voice was husky and caused a shiver to run down my spine. I didn't know how to respond, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I turned my face to the side and kissed the inside of his hand. His eyes lit up and he leaned forward this time.

It was almost as if he had it planned out in his head though; because when he was about to touch his lips to mine he stopped. "May I kiss you, Miss Bella?" He asked.

"God yes." I moaned. There was nothing more that I wanted in that moment. In an instant his warm lips covered mine, and a moment later his tongue ran over my bottom lip again. But this time I let him enter the cavern of my mouth. It was the most wonderful sensation, like I was floating on air.

He pulled back this time, and his breath was ragged along with mine. I got that satisfying feeling again. I had to lie down or else I would pass out from being so light-headed.

I expected Edward to lay on my side of get insulted because I had lain down. But what I didn't expect was that he positioned himself on his hands and knees on either side of my body. I unfolded my legs and stretched them out hesitantly, watching him carefully the whole time. He smiled at me and then said, "Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I shook my head no and he looked genuinely surprised.

"Are you sure? Because I feel that you are the best kisser out of all the girls that I have kissed." The thought that he had kissed other girls hurt me a little, but I pushed the thought away and smirked. "Oh, really?" I asked and then leaned up to peck him on the lips. "How about that? Best kiss ever?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled but then attacked my lips. I was so breathless that I couldn't think. I didn't open my eyes for a few moments and Edward waited until I had opened them to answer me.

"Not when it's that quick. But I do think that they are the best kisses ever when they are _long_…" He drew out the word and I felt a dull ache begin to throb between my thighs.

"And when I can _feel_ your heartbeat increase because I am so _close _to your body." I had a very hard time holding back the moan that desperately wanted to escape my throat. Edward must have seen this on my face because he leaned forward to whisper something in my ear.

"Let go, Bella. I don't care what you say or do, but if you let go then I promise that you will enjoy it." At his words wetness began to seep from my core, and I couldn't stop myself. I kissed him like he was air. He seemed to be a little surprised, but then was just into the kiss as I was. I felt proud of myself, that I had made the first move.

Edward pulled away and attached his lips to my neck. Finding the pulse point, he sucked- hard. For the first time in my entire life, I moaned from pleasure. My hand flew to my mouth and my eyes opened widely in surprise. I looked at Edward, sure he was going to be appalled, but he just smiled and had a sparkle in those green eyes of his.

He continued to suck on my neck, and as his lips and tongue traveled lower and lower, he kept his gaze on mine. I was entranced by this man, and could not for the life of my keep back the sounds that were coming from my mouth.

Pausing to take his mouth from my skin, Edward slid his hands under my shirt taking it up with them. I lifted my torso off of the bed so that he could take off my shirt. I became slightly nervous, hoping he wouldn't be disgusted or disappointed.

But he just looked at my breasts like they were the most valuable treasures in the country. I blushed a little at the look on his face, but he did not comment. "You're beautiful, Bella." He said. My blush had just died down when he said that, but his words cause my face to light up with blood again.

I sat up and took his shirt off, and ran my hand down his chest. I loved how his muscles contracted when my cool fingers ran over them. It made me feel like they were made just for me. He threw his head back when my fingers traced the edge of his pants. I smiled and teasingly dipped my fingers below the waistline. He made a primal growling sound, and I wondered if that was what I sounded like.

I nervously began undoing Edward's pants, but when I was about to push them down, he took hold of my wrist. I looked up into his eyes, confused. "You don't have to do this. I shouldn't even be here right now. This is so-"

I put a finger on his lips to stop him from saying anything more. "Edward, I know that this might sound silly and childish, but I am really, really attracted to you." I paused to let that sink in.

"But not only am I attracted to you, I also think that love might accompany that attraction. I hope that I am not wrong and this just isn't lust, because you seem like the man that I would want to spend the rest of my life with." And it was in my bedroom, under Edward, shirtless, that I told him how I felt.

The emotions passed over Edward's face so fast I could barely understand them: confusion, disbelief, euphoria, lust, but most importantly; love. His next words made my heart soar.

"I love you too, Bella."

--

**Please review and tell me what you thought!! It helps me feel more motivated to update. :)**


	4. Meetings

BPOV

I fell asleep in Edward's arms after several more hours of talking to him. It had felt so right, no awkwardness or confusion. I truly believed that we were made for each other. The next morning was rough compared to what I thought it would have turned out to be.

Someone's hand was on my arm, rubbing it soothingly. I sighed in contentment and nuzzled closer to the warmth on my right. After a moment, the hand became a little more fervent, and was trailing over the curve of my body. It tickled a little, and I gave up and opened my eyes. "Hey there." His velvet voice caressed my ears just like his soft fingertips caressed my arm and side. I smiled in contentment. "Mmmm, good morning." I pressed myself even closer to his body.

Edward chuckled lightly and kissed the top of my head. I swooned; this really was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with! A knock on my door stopped me from leaning up and kissing Edward. I bolted up into a sitting position and motioned for Edward to get under the bed. "Bella? Are you awake? We have a very nice surprise for you!" I squeaked out a "Hold on!" as I helped shove Edward under my bed.

Once he was under, I got back under the covers and leaned back on my palms as casually as possible. "Come in," I tried to keep my voice as even as possible, not wanting to give anything away. All three of my aunts came bustling into my room and Flora set a tray of food on my lap as Fauna and Merryweather opened the curtains. Bright, blinding light flowed into my room, and I almost knocked the tray over when I jumped in reaction. "Careful, Dear! Don't want to spill your breakfast!" Aunt Fauna came over to me and held a piece of toast in front of my face. I blushed and took in my hand, biting a chunk out of it.

"So, what are your plans for the day, Bella?" Aunt Merryweather came and sat on the edge of the bed next to me, smiling widely. I swallowed hard and stalled for a minute, looking around the room. I saw a picture of a horse on my wall and then got an idea. "I was thinking of going with Edward to his… Um, castle…" I looked at each of their faces with my best puppy-dog-faces. "If that is alright with you?" I made my voice small and vulnerable.

Fauna and Merryweather gave in, but Flora did not answer immediately. "Have you asked him yet? You do not want to impose on him!" She was always the hardest one to convince on anything. I shook my head slowly, thinking quickly again.

Making my voice confident I said, "He told me last night before he bid me goodnight that he sleeps in late. Once I am dressed I will go wake him up." I finished my toast and got to work on my eggs as all three of my aunts left my room. Edward got up from under my bed and sat next to me once again.

"That was close!" He put his hand on top of my right hand. I swallowed my bite and nodded. "Now, we have to convince them that it's a good idea to go see your castle.

-§-

It turns out that Edward is a very convincing person. It was lucky for me, or else I would not have been able to lie my way out of the house. They only agreed to let me go if they were to pick me up tonight from there.

My face was stretched to its limit in a smile as I was seated in front of Edward on his horse Sampson again.

"I feel so free Edward!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, not caring if I sounded stupid. He chuckled and urged Sampson to go faster. It took us a few hours to get to the castle. We talked, laughed, and kissed a little. Sometime during that horse ride, I realized that I had fallen in love with Edward.

When we finally reached the castle, I almost passed out I could not believe my eyes. It was majestic with its tall towers and made all of beautiful white marble. It was- "What do you think?" I said the first thing that popped into my head. "It's elegant." I said, my voice low and even. I surprised myself with my answer, but I stuck with it. Edward chuckled, but did not question me further.

He dismounted and started leading Sampson toward the huge gates with two guards in the middle, looking very big, and very serious. I let out a small squeak to get Edward's attention, but when he saw my face, he just smiled and shook his head and then went back to looking all… Prince like.

I smiled myself when I saw him like that; it made me love him even more. _But why do you think you love him so much when you've only spent about a day with him? How can you be so sure? …. I can because he feels so right! People don't feel this every day, you know! They know when they meet a person that they love…. I really think you should be-_ My internal selves were interrupted as the burliest of the two guards asked who was trying to enter. I stiffened up again. I looked too plain, they would throw me out, and they would say that a peasant like me is never allowed in this beautiful place. I started to hyperventilate.

"I am Prince Edward of this domain, if you doubt my word, I have the Cullen Crest with me." The guard that had questioned him leaned forward and squinted his eyes, and all of a sudden he was on the ground, bowing to Edward. The other guard followed suit, saying they were both very sorry. Edward looked up at me and smiled like a little kid who just got away with the biggest prank.

"Thank you. We will greatly appreciate it if you would open the gates for us now." His voice was slightly higher in his excitement, and I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I'm sure I was shaking.

"Open the gates!" The smaller guard yelled up, and immediately the gates were opening. I let out a small laugh as we passed the guards, and they gave me a slightly dirty look. I didn't care though, what Edward had just done to them was too funny.

I leaned on Sampson's neck as I laughed, needing support. Edward took my hand and kissed the knuckles softly. "Did you enjoy that, love?" He almost purred. I nodded, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. I glanced at him and he had the biggest smile on his face. "I'm glad you did," he said and turned, heading strait for the large and beautiful castle. I still found it hard to believe that it really was his home. It was a large idea to wrap my mind around.

As Edward led Sampson and I through the small town, I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering. I wanted to look at him, but I had never been anywhere like this, only read about places like them. People were everywhere; walking to someone's house, smelling and picking out food, chiding their child, cleaning the front or the inside of their home. It was all very fascinating. But the atmosphere changed when a couple realized whom Edward was; they got on their knees and bowed their heads. When others around them noticed this, they looked around, found Edward, and did the exact same thing. It was odd, because I felt like they were bowing to me as well. And when I caught fragments of hurriedly whispered sentences I realized that some were bowing to me. "-reason Prince Edward left-" "-he finally found the one-" "-he is next in line, you know."

Hearing the gossip already starting and wondering if some of what they were saying was true, made me nervous about meeting his family and being here. I saw hostile, pitied, somber, and kind stares from the people that dared a glance towards me. The hostile stares made me the most nervous about everything.

A hand on my leg made me jump. I looked to my left to see that Edward was staring at me. "Don't worry about them. They have no right be judging you, Bella." I calmed slightly, but I still could not shake the feeling.

It was a few more uneasy minutes before we arrived at the front of the castle. Edward paused for a moment before he went to the left and entered the large stables. I was in awe again; everything was so big and beautiful. Even the stables were.

Some men in matching but simple outfits came up to us, and one offered to help me down. I smiled at him and let him help me. I felt so out of place, so plain. Even the servants had nice clothes. Edward came up next to me, and offered his hand.

I took it and held on like it was my lifeline. Here, it might be though. My stomach began to do flips and twisting itself into knots. My breathing increased some. We walked into the back entrance of the castle. The walls were a creamy marble and the ground was some kind of white super shiny tile. There were many halls and doors, all of the doors looked heavy and were definitely tall enough to speak for that.

Edward turned down a series of halls that eventually led to a room with five large, plush strait backed seats. I squeaked when I realized what this room was and who was in it at the moment. "The Throne Room?" My voice was high and choked.

Edward just chuckled quietly and squeezed my hand reassuringly. But I was _not_ reassured. My body was screaming at me to turn around and run out of the room before I made a total fool of myself. We stopped a couple feet in front of a man and woman.

There was a lean and strong looking man with blonde- almost golden- hair and the most beautiful face. If this was Edward's father, then I could see where he got his looks. The woman to his right was beautiful as well, short cut brown wavy hair and a very petite little body. She reminded me of the non-creepy porcelain dolls. The man whom I assumed Edward's father thundered when he noticed us, "Edward! Where have you been? You cannot just-" and the woman I assumed to be Edward's mother put her hand on his arm to calm him.

The man composed himself and then noticed me. "Who is this you have brought back with you?" He looked very curious and less intimidating. I blushed under his gaze, and scooted a little behind Edward's shoulder. The warmth coming from his body soothed me some.

"This is Bella, Father. I came upon her in the forest and I think that I have fallen in love. She is the most of a woman that I could ask for, and I will not be interested in anyone else." I blushed even brighter and buried my face in his shoulder. I did not know he felt so strongly about me.

"Really? A- Bella is it?" I nodded my head slightly. "Please, come here. I would like a closer look at you." I took a few steps away from the safety of Edward and stopped. Edward's Father waved his hand, "Closer, dear. Don't worry I do not bite. I have more bark, that's all." I felt a little childish after that, so I held my head high and stepped just a few steps away from him.

"Ah. I can see why my son has taken a liking to you. You are most definitely a beautiful young woman. How old are you?" I blushed again an answered him quietly, "I'm sixteen today."

There was a pause that made me nervous, and I glanced up at the King and then at the Queen. Finally the Queen spoke, "That's a little young. But you would still make a wonderful queen I'm sure. You have this strong and welcoming charm about you." Edward came up next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist then. I could feel his good mood.

"What are you thinking, Carlisle?" The Queen asked, turning to the man next to her. I looked at him as well, nervous again. The look on his face was one that a man in deep thought often had. He looked at me suddenly and said. "Are you sure, Edward? She is awfully young, and I don't know how people would react-" Edward began talking before his father finished.

"I don't care. I have thought about that, and I really don't care. I love her, Father. We can make anything work; I just have to be with her. If I'm not, then I cannot be happy with anyone else. It would be a forced marriage if it were not to be with Bella." His word brought tears to my eyes. To have Edward say something like that about me was a beautiful thing. I felt so special and cared for.

"I don't know Edward. It's a bit much to decide all at once. Your mother and I will think about this some more and give you and answer tonight." This made me uneasy; I would have to wait all day to know whether or not they approved of me. That did not sound easy.

Edward pulled me away from the gazes of his parents and down another hall. "Edward?" I asked. He didn't answer me, but kept walking. I followed him, but was slightly scared.

He led me into a room that was simply decorated with gold and black colors. He sat on the large bed and put his head in his hands, but quickly looked back up at me. "I'm sorry. I did not want to cause you stress between your-" His hand came up.

"Stop right there. You did not do anything. This was my entire fault; I should have prepared you for that somehow. But I did not think that my father would say or do anything like he did, I'm sorry. I should not have thrust you into that situation, love. I won't do that to you again." I walked up to him and cradled his face.

"Edward. You are so… Selfless and wonderful and generous and beautiful and strong and so many more things. I love you, and like you said back there, we can get through anything together." He leaned his head into my hand and closed his eyes.

He stayed there for a moment before standing up and pulling me toward the door. "Where are we going?" I asked, almost laughing at his eagerness.

"Come, I have a surprise for you."

**So, what did you think? I know that it might be kinda lame and boring, but it's just a bridge chapter- as I like to call them. This chapter is the bridge to the more exciting ones. This story has turned out to be more than I expected it to. I thought, "Oh, it'll be a maximum of three chapters." But I'm thinking that there might be at least three more chapters. But!! I wouldn't get your hopes up too high, I say a lot of things. Please, go review my little readers! And if you're new to this story, tell me what you think. Please be nice, but I would appreciate it, it will make my story that much more... Better. Is that grammatically correct? ... Oh whatever! Go review! lol :)**


End file.
